Chocolate
by Kura-no-Sabaku
Summary: Naruto got mad at His lovers for missing his birthday. He decides to throw his own party what do his loves do when they come home and the lover in a werid dance? Please read and comment


It's my birthday and im all alone. Sitting in my house my too Lovers are out on a stupid mission that stupid lady tusnade sent them on. Yes I had to lovers and they were both the great Uchiha brothers. Itachi had come back after killing the akasuki members with poison in there food. After he came back he gave the letter that my dad gave him if he ever wanted to come back to the village. Then he help me get my sasuke back and when I couldn't chose between the two the decide to share me I was so happy that I could have both of them but right now fuck them im having my own party. Let's see what song oh I know.

"Im bring sexy back yep all the boys don't know how to act" I change the words and don't give a fuck I just kept swaying my hips and sing along. This was a wonderful thing to me I became so happy that I was having fun so much. I didn't need Itachi and Sasuke I was fun on my own. I was going to make my self some chocolate cake. Lets see want should I put on I say walking well dancing really into me and my lover bedroom I decide to put on one of Itachi bigT-shirt and a pair of sasuke boxer with the fan on them I felt comfortable in them even though everything was kinda big. Itachi shirt hung a little off my shoulders while Sasuke boxer hung low on my waste making me look delectable. I sway my hips more while I keep moving towards the living room to turn the music up. After that I move to the kitchen still swaying my hips. I start to think My suky and tachi are watching me and start to grind hard against the wall with my eyes closed there blue-ish black eyes filled with lust watching craving my touch. I start to move my hands up and down my body thinking it sasu and chi-chi touching me running there hands up and down my body. Could feel my cock growing hardier and hardier. I started to put my hands into sasuke boxers when I feel a hand stop me.

"What are you doing little Naru-chan" I flash my eyes open quicker than lighting I look to see my two lover hovering over me in there ANBU mask. "Sss-suke Iii-ttacchi what are you doing home you weren't suppose to be back until tomorrow" I say feeling Itachi hand going into my pants. "You really think we would have missed out little kitsune birthday really you must not know us that well little kitsune" Sasuke says sucking on my neck. "Umm well I was just dancing around nothing special" I say trying so hard to stand while I have my lovers attack my body like I had imagined. "Oh it looks like you were doing more than that little Naru. I think you were think you were think about us touching while you danced and swayed those sexy little hips in sasuke boxer and my T-shirt" Itachi says squeezing my cock causing me to moan. I feel sasuke pull the shirt trying to get it over my head so I hold my arms over my head giving him space to slide it off. I feel sasuke drag his tounge down my back and neck causing me to arch in to Itachi rubbing our groinings together. I have and Idea clone subitution. I sneak away from my two molesting boy friends into the back room and start running the water in the bath tube and putting candles around it. I covered my mouth to hold in the scream Sasuke and Itachi had just enter me at the same time and I could feel them I finsh setting everything up and decide to make the clone disappear. Just one more thing to do. A poof of smoke and out of it came a red haired man showed up next to me

" Finally You let me out what a wonderful surprise for them" The red haired boy said.

Itachi POV

I was pounding in to my sweet little blonds ass with my brother slow pulling out while he went in and him pulling out while I went in. All of a sudden I don't feel my tight blond any more. I open my eyes to see smoke (by the way there in the Uchiha mansion and the had a bath house type bathroom for there master bathroom) I cant believe naruto had used clone substitution I was so pounding into his ass much hardier when I found him

"Itachi Look there a note on the wall" Sasuke says looking as angry as I am. The note said

_I know both of my still hard semes are unsatifyed and I am very sorry I had come up with something speacil for yall even though its my birthday. Come to the bathroom in the main bed room and come see what I have planned for my speacil semes and don't bring the lube. Oh and Stop going in me at the same time that is very pain full even if it feels good after a while._

_Love the Birrthday boy_

_Ps: be ready for a big surprise you might meet some one new_

My brother and I smiled at this note our little kitsune was so sweet. We ran off towards the bed room We stoped in front of the bathroom and opened the doors slowly. If it weren't for Uchiha pride sasuke and I would have fainted right there. There in front of us was Naruto sitting it the bath water with legs spread With another Boy same size looked same as Naruto but wit red hair both trying to keep there self from falling while a vibrater vibrated hard in their asses while they leaned on there arms staring at the two in front of him.

" You guys take forever are you going leave pore little us just leaning here" little Naruto and the red head said Standing up and walking towards us.

" Master Uchiha this Kuuybi the Nine Tail Fox He has had a very big crush on Master Itachi her for along time. Isn't that right Nii-san" Naruto said Hugging Kuuybi. Their cocks rub to causing them to moan loud. Kuuybi bucked his hips again rubbing their cocks together again causing even louder moans.

" Hi Master Uchiha I am Kuuybi I do have a Crush Master Itachi and I was wondering if you could fuck me instead of Naruto Pllllleeeeleaaaasssseee " the last part coming out in a moan as Naruto pulled the vibrater out of his ass. "Naruto that's not fare yours is still in your ass" Kuuybi said pulling it out slowly making Naru-chan Moan loudly.

" Fuck Us" were there final words they said that set me and Sasuke off. I was behind Kuuybi so fast and just rammed into him if I was correct his prostate is right " oh Master Itachi hardier fastier" Kuuybi moaned out him still facing Naruto both moaning hard.

Regular POV Itachi Kuuybi

"yes sasuke hardier hardier" Naruto screamed. Him and Kuuybi still not hugging any more but holding each other hand

" Oh yes Itachi hit it hardier pound it into my stomach" Kuuybi screamed at his climax clenching him mussels around Itachi Cock. Itachi kept slamming hardier till his last thrust bursting in side Kuuybi. He pulled out slowly he look at Kuuybi ass as he watch his cumm drip out like a water fall. Kuuybi turns around and looks at Itachi. Itachi didn't even realize that Kuuybi was bent down in the front of his cock. Licking the tip with a flick of his tongue Kuuybi put the hole thing in his mouth sucking hard while rolling his tongue around Itachi hard cock.

" I little more Kuuybi ahhhh" He bursted in Kuuybi mouth. Making Itachi fall to the floor he was tired

Regular POV Sasuke Naruto

"your ass is mine" Sasuke said activating his Sharingan. Naruto looked even more excited. He knew when sasuke activated his Sharingan it was going be ……… Naruto didn't get to finish his thought as Sasuke rammed into him. "AHHH sasuke Hit right there again aaaaaagggggggaaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnn" Naruto said while Sasuke slammed in to him faster and faster. "OH yes" Naruto screamed as Sasuke Came I side him both boy sinking to the floor. They were tired ass ever they looked over at Kuuybi and Itachi who were sleep they got along really well. This was the best birthday ever Naruto thought happily drifting back to sleep

* * *

**Me: what do you think people I like this one**

**Kuuybi/Naruto: Nobody is our Master**

**Uchihas: What was that boys did we just hear you say that *Smirking coming on there face***

**Kuuybi/Naruto: Master Uchiha we are at your service**

**Me: Whipped but im not like yall Gaara can Whip me**

**Gaara: Did I just hear I cant whip my Dark Angel**

**Me: Please review Run Naruto Kuuybi *runs into a room and locks the door***


End file.
